Menos Orgullo y Más Prejuicio
by AntoniaParanoia
Summary: *Géneros Revertidos* Los hermanos Bennet, deben casarse pronto, para su alivio llegan a Netherfield una señorita y su mejor amiga (SIMPLEMENTE ES LA HISTORIA DE ORGULLO Y PREJUICIO CON LOS GÉNEROS REVERTIDOS, TODOS LOS PERSONAJES QUE ERAN HOMBRE AHORA SON MUJERES Y VICEVERSA) ¡Dale una oportunidad!
1. Prologo

La vida en Longbourn no era fácil, para la suerte del señor y la señora Bennet, estos tuvieron cinco hijos, los cuales serían herederos de todo el recinto.

John Bennet era el mayor, tenía 28 años, tenía el cabello rubio, los ojos azules, y era considerado el joven más apuesto de Hertforshire, era tranquilo, dulce y amable, un total caballero, su debilidad era ser muy confiado con las personas, las cuales siempre trataban de aprovecharse de él, su padre, constantemente le recordaba que debía encontrar una esposa, ya que así cuando muriera, pondría un buen ejemplo en Longbourn.

El segundo hijo mayor era Edelhard Bennet, su cabello era castaño oscuro al igual que sus ojos, le seguía a John en belleza y edad, tenía 27 años, era perspicaz, astuto y muy inteligente, era el favorito de su madre, pasaba tardes enteras leyendo o yendo a caminatas eternas en los prados, era un caballero aunque a veces hablará demás. Su mejor amigo era Charles Lucas quién era unos años mayor que él.

El tercer hijo era Mark Bennet, su cabello era oscuro casi negro, sus ojos eran pardos, tenía 25 años de edad y era el menos atractivo de los hermanos, amaba la música por esa razón siempre practicaba en el pianoforte, su voz por el contrario no era muy agraciada aunque practicara todo el día siempre desafinaba y desentonaba, era antisocial, odiaba los bailes, pero disfrutaba una buena conversación o un buen libro.

El cuarto hijo era Chadrick Bennet, llamado 'Kit' de cariño, su cabello era oscuro como el de su hermano Edelhard, pero sus ojos eran claros, tenía 24 años de edad y era un chico tonto, al menos así lo describía su madre, amaba bailar con todas las señoritas, y no tenía muchas aficiones, siempre andaba detrás de su hermano menor Lindberg, quién era revoltoso y aún más tonto que Kit.

El hijo menor era Lindberg Bennet, su cabello era castaño medio, sus ojos verdosos y tenía 22 años de edad, era un completo cabeza hueca, había salido recién de la milicia y volvería un tiempo a su casa, se comportaba como un niño y era un caballero a medias, siempre buscaba una esposa, pero todas sus 'amigas' eran tan tontas como él, era el favorito de su padre, quién lo consentía y mimaba desde que era pequeño, al igual que Kit, Lindberg adoraba los bailes incluso más que su hermano mayor, volvió a Longbourn con la esperanza de encontrar una esposa.

Pronto llegarían los nuevos inquilinos a Netherfield, y el señor Bennet impaciente les dio una visita, era la señorita Charlotte Bingley quién tenía bastante dinero, pero no venía sola, también venían sus hermanos Carlone Bingley, su otro hermano con su esposa, y su mejor amiga France Darcy quién poseía aún más fortuna que Charlotte, pronto habría un baile y ahí se podrían conocer finalmente con los Bennet.


	2. Capítulo 2

**N/A: Esto tiene muchos diálogos del libro, estoy segura que lo notaran, trate de mantener todas las personalidades de los personajes iguales, veamos como resultó…**

Es una verdad universalmente aceptada que toda señorita soltera necesita un marido. Aunque apenas se conozcan sus sentimientos u opiniones cuando llega a un vecindario, esa verdad está tan arraigada en la imaginación de las familias circundantes que todas le consideran propiedad legítima de una u otra de sus hijos.

"Mi querida señora Bennet" le dijo un día éste a su señora "¿Sabes que por fin se ha arrendado Netherfield Park?" la señora Bennet respondió que lo ignoraba. "Pues así es" exclamó él; "Acaba de venir el señor Long, y me ha contado todos los detalles" su mujer lo miró incrédula "Creí que ya habías ido a presentar tus respetos" exclamó su mujer desanimada "Obviamente lo he hecho, y debo decir que es una señorita bella y encantadora, además posee una gran fortuna" dijo el señor Bennet "¿Cómo se llama?" – "Bingley"– "¿Está casada o soltera?"

"¡Soltera querida por supuesto! ¡Me alegro tanto por nuestros hijos!" dijo el señor Bennet orgulloso "¿Por qué razón? No veo en que puede afectarles eso" dijo su mujer resumiendo su lectura "Obviamente se enamorara de uno de nuestros hijo, y tengo toda la intención que se case con uno de ellos" dijo el señor Bennet imaginando a alguno de sus hijos como un caballero de sociedad "Espero que hayas hablado bien de nuestros hijos, sobre todo de Edelhard" dijo la señora Bennet "Ed no es mejor que los demás, no es tan apuesto y agradable como John, o tan alegre y fuerte como Lindberg. Aunque siempre ha sido tu favorito" exclamó irritado el señor Bennet.

Era el día del baile y el señor Bennet estaba frenético, sus dos hijos menores estaban emocionados por el baile, sobre todo Lindberg luego de un tiempo en la milicia estaba desesperado por ver una figura femenina nuevamente, Chadrick, o Kit de cariño, estaba igualmente emocionado pero no al nivel de su hermano menor, Mark estaba irritado, odiaba los bailes y por esa razón era el menos favorito de su padre quien solo quería que se casara para poner una buena impresión en Longbourn. John estaba tranquilo como siempre, pero la descripción que escuchó de sus vecinos los Lucas, le hizo imaginar muy bien a la nueva inquilina de Netherfield Charlotte Bingley y ya quería conocerla, quizás por fin podría tener una esposa. Edelhard no mostraba tanto interés y casarse no estaba en sus prioridades, y si se casaba solo sería por el más profundo y verdadero amor, podrían llamarlo un sensible soñador pero así era, no se iba a casar con cualquier mujer que apareciera sobre todo si no había respeto mutuo.

Llegaron al recinto y todos estaban entrando al lugar, las damas miraban a Lindberg que lucía su uniforme militar, y el se pavoneaba como si fuera el hombre más irresistible del planeta, siempre decía "Seré el menor de los hermanos, pero soy el más alto" en el salón todos bailaban alegremente, Sir y Lady Lucas eran los anfitriones y se aseguraban que todos se estuvieran divirtiendo, no había pasado ni un minuto y Lindberg y Kit ya estaban bailando con unas chicas del pueblo. Edelhard vio a su amigo Charles y se acercó a conversar. John le siguió, mientras que Mark fue directo al pianoforte.

El salón quedo mudo cuando entró el grupo de cinco personas entre ellas se encontraba: la señorita Bingley, sus dos hermanos, la esposa del mayor y otra señorita.

La señorita Bingley era una joven bella y distinguida; tenía un rostro muy agradable y maneras sencillas y afables. Sus hermanos vestían con auténtica elegancia, a la última moda. Su cuñada la señora Bingley, que de dama solo tenía la apariencia, pasó casi inadvertida, pero su amiga, la señorita Darcy, llamó enseguida la atención de los presentes por su esbelta figura, hermosas facciones y porte aristocrático; y porque a los cinco minutos de su llegada corrió el rumor que poseía aún más fortuna que su amiga. Las damas reconocieron su belleza y los caballeros dijeron que era aún más hermosa que la señorita Bingley. Fue contemplada con admiración solo la primera mitad de la velada, porque sus modales indignaron a todos ya que era una muchacha orgullosa que se sentía superior a los demás y no se contentaba con nada, para todos fue indigna de comparación con su amiga.

La señorita Bingley bailó todas las piezas, era amable y alegre y prometió incluso organizar un baile en Netherfield, su amiga por el otro lado, solo bailo dos piezas con los señores Bingley, y luego merodeaba por el salón evitando que le presentaran caballeros, estuvo muchas veces cerca de Edelhard quién escucho una conversación entre la señorita Darcy y su amiga.

"Vamos France, no soporto verte ahí sola y aburrida. Sería mucho mejor si te unieras a los demás" dijo la señorita Bingley a su amiga "No pienso hacerlo. Ya sabes cuánto detesto bailar, a menos que conozca bien a mi pareja. En una reunión como ésta, me resultaría insoportable. Tus hermanos están comprometidos, y no hay ningún otro caballero en la sala con él que no considere un castigo bailar" dijo fríamente France Darcy "¡Me horroriza ser tan quisquillosa como tú! Te aseguro que nunca he conocido caballeros tan agradables como los de esta noche; y algunos son bastante apuestos" dijo Charlotte Bingley mirando de reojo a John "Tú estás bailando con el único caballero agraciado de esta reunión" dijo France mirando al mayor de los hermanos Bennet.

"¡Oh, sí! ¡Es el caballero más atractivo que he visto en mi vida! Pero justo detrás de ti está uno de sus hermanos, que, además de apuesto, seguro que es muy simpático. Déjame pedirle a mi pareja que te lo presente" Charlotte trató de llevarse a France para conocer al hermano de John "¿A quién te refieres?" y dándose vuelta contempló unos instantes a Edelhard, hasta que, al tropezarse con sus ojos, desvió la mirada y añadió con frialdad "Digamos que puede pasar; pero no es lo suficientemente apuesto para tentarme. Y no estoy de humor para bailar con un caballero que las señoritas ni prestan atención. Será mejor que vuelvas con tu pareja y disfrutes de sus sonrisas, pues estás perdiendo el tiempo conmigo"

La señorita Bingley siguió su consejo. La señorita Darcy se alejó; y en el corazón de Edelhard anidaron unos sentimientos muy poco cordiales hacia la joven. Pero eso no impidió que contara a sus amigos lo ocurrido, con gran regocijo, ya que era una persona alegre y con sentido del humor, a la que le gustaba sacar partido a las situaciones ridículas.

La velada fue todo un éxito, y fue agradable para toda la familia. El señor Bennet pudo ver la admiración que despertaba el hijo mayor despertaba en el grupo de Netherfield. La señorita Bingley había bailado dos veces con John, y por su mirada fue el baile que más disfrutó, y sus hermanos fueron bastante amigables con él. John se sentía dichoso como su padre, pero su alegría era reposada. Edelhard estaba feliz por el éxito de John. Mark oyó que alguien decía delante del Señor Carlone Bingley que era el joven con más talento de la vecindad; y Chadrick y Lindberg tuvieron la fortuna de no quedarse nunca sin pareja, que, a la sazón era lo único que importaba en un baile.

Así que regresaron de muy buen humor a Longbourn


End file.
